Hurricane
by Lieselot
Summary: Tony has been missing for nearly a week when he suddenly shows up at NCIS headquarters, barely alive, barely lucid. Who hurt him and why? And what will the team do when they get an answer no-one saw coming. Will they be able to fix Tony? Tibbs Father/Son
1. Chapter 1

**Hurricane**

**Chapter 1**

There was an uncomfortable silence hanging over the bullpen at NCIS headquarters today, and it was affecting every agent in a negative way. The reason for this eerie silence? Anthony DiNozzo, full-time joker, was missing in action. He hadn't shown up for work on Monday, and now it was Friday and there still wasn't any sign of him. Upon investigating his apartment, they'd found it trashed and his gun and badge lying on the floor as if they were a discarded piece of trash. They'd found blood, matched it to DiNozzo, but that was all. Every lead began and ended there.

Gibbs had been a nightmare for the past week; no one had ever seen him in such state. He was like a father searching for his missing child, and biting everyone's heads off when he couldn't find him. Off course, Gibbs' team was affected the most, but even the other agents were affected by the missing presence of Gibbs' senior field agent. It was simply too quiet without him there.

"Gibbs!" Gibbs barked into his cell phone when a call came; Ziva, McGee (and every other agent sneakily watching him) saw his eyes grow wide and his gaze turning towards the elevator as the phone slipped from his hands.

"Boss?" "Gibbs?" Ziva and McGee questioned simultaneously at the strange behavior of their ever fierce leader who never lost his composure like this. Gibbs didn't respond nor did he take his eyes off the elevator, Ziva and McGee simply turned their attention to it as well.

The elevator pinged as it came to a halt and as the doors opened, Ziva and McGee's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads while several other bystanders gasped as they saw who was coming out of it. Gibbs walked forward swiftly, catching the agent before he could fall down flat on his face.

"Thanks Boss," Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo said in a gruff, hoarse tone of voice, clinging to his boss, barely able to stand upright. Tony was wearing nothing but a pair of old jogging pants – he wasn't even wearing shoes. His chest, back, arms, feet and face were covered in bruises, burns, cuts and what appeared to be whip-marks. It was also clear he'd lost a lot of weight in the days he'd been missing.

Just a couple of minutes before, Gibbs had received a call that Tony had shown up at the entrance in a cab and refused any help, refusing to let them touch him or even come near him. Figuring Gibbs would know what to do, they'd let Tony enter and called it through to Gibbs, who'd been shocked to say the least.

Gibbs gently sat Tony down in a chair, careful not to aggravate his injuries too much, ignoring all the shocked onlookers as he barked at McGee, "Call an ambulance!"

"No, no hospital, no," Tony began to protest, his speech slurred as he struggled to stand back up, though Gibbs wouldn't let him.

"Take it easy, Tony. It's gonna be okay, I won't leave you," He soothed. "And get Ducky up here," He directed toward Ziva as McGee was on the phone with the emergency services.

"I can't… where am I?" Tony asked; he seemed awfully confused, drugged even. Gibbs shuddered to think what his agent had gone through.

"You're at NCIS, Tony, remember?" Gibbs continued his gentle approach, wanting to figure out what happened and who hurt Tony so Gibbs could hunt them down and hurt them instead.

"Oh, right," Tony murmured, understanding dawning on his bruised face. That's right, he'd survived, he came to NCIS. But he was still confused, his mind was a drug induced haze.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked gently as well as wondering what was taking Ducky so damned long to get here.

"Pissed him off," Tony whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open. It helped that Gibbs was holding both his hands to either side of his face, keeping Tony's focus on his boss instead of the pain and sleepiness he was feeling.

"Who did you piss off?" Gibbs asked, aware that Ducky had just joined them with a whispered "Oh dear," as well as Abby, who'd simply begun crying against McGee's shoulder. Ducky began examining a rather deep wound on his lower abdomen when Gibbs asked the question.

"Hmm, what?" Tony asked, already having forgotten Gibbs' question – a part of him was aware he'd been drugged, he just couldn't remember it long enough to inform them. It was all very confusing and painful for Tony.

"Who hurt you, Tony?" Gibbs asked again with more urgency as McGee informed him that the paramedics were on their way.

"M' dad, pissed him off," Tony whispered before finally succumbing to unconsciousness just as the paramedics entered the scene and pushed a shocked Gibbs away in order to get to Tony.

"His father did this?" Ziva asked in a stunned and enraged hiss, voicing the shock and rage everyone else was feeling as they watched the paramedics and Ducky work on stabilizing Tony's condition.

One thing was clear, whoever did this – even if it was Tony's father – was in for a world of hurt once they caught up to him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I know I started this story a while ago and then didn't work on it, but some stuff happened and I kinda stopped writing for a while. Anyways, I apologize. I'm writing again now and I'm even doing a writing course to improve, so I'm not planning on stopping again any time soon. If anyone still wants to follow this story, I hope you like it. This is more of an in between chapter, just more of an assessment of Tony's injuries and Gibbs' feelings in the whole matter. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs tore through the hospital like a hurricane, in search of the man who he thought of as a son. Right now, Gibbs wanted nothing more than to hunt down the son of a bitch who did this to Tony, but he knew he had to let the others handle it for now – Tony needed him.

Several minutes after entering the hospital, Gibbs happened upon Ducky, who immediately sprung to his feet to try and calm Gibbs down.

"Now Jethro, you need to stay calm. Anthony will need you and you mustn't go in there guns blazing or you might frighten the poor lad," Ducky said, placing a hand on Gibbs' arm, trying to offer him some form of comfort.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Ducky was right – his rage would not be of any help to Tony at this moment. He needed to be collected when he went in to see his boy.

"It's not pretty, Gibbs. He has severe lacerations over his entire body surface. Basically every patch of skin is bruised. He has severe burn marks on his back, abdomen and legs. There was a small stab wound on his lower abdomen – they were able to stitch it up without the need of surgery. He was drugged, but we don't know the type of drug used yet. He's severely dehydrated and has lost too much weight in the short amount of time he was gone. There are also signs that someone repeatedly tried to strangle him with a cord of some sort. And his right wrist is fractured – he might need surgery for that injury. As for the lacerations, well, some of them are very deep and might require plastic surgery to minimize the scarring. And that's only his physical state, I can't begin to think of how his mental state might be, especially if it was his father that did this."

Gibbs' knees wobbled as he heard Ducky describe the horrendous state Tony was in. He sank down in one of the plastic chairs and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. Tony was such a good kid – loyal, protective, funny and kind – he couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt him like this, especially the kid's own father. But he knew it had to be true. Tony wouldn't lie about something like that. And he knew Tony didn't have much of a relationship with his father. And the things he'd heard Tony say about his childhood had already made Gibbs dislike the man before any of this even happened.

"I need to see him." Gibbs stood up, a fierce glint in his eyes as he faced Ducky. No one would hurt Tony again, not on his watch.

"Off course, just as I suspected you would. I've already cleared it with the hospital staff. I'll show you which room he's in." Off course Ducky had planned ahead and used his influence to make it possible for Gibbs to visit with Tony whenever he wanted. Ducky was a good friend like that.

Ducky brought Gibbs to Tony's room but didn't enter with him, knowing his marine friend needed some time alone with his surrogate son. Even if Tony didn't know or believe it, that's what he was to Gibbs. That's what he had been since the moment he and Gibbs met. Ducky could still remember thinking how remarkable it was that Gibbs had bonded with Tony so quickly when he usually never bonded with anyone.

Gibbs had to bite back a vicious snarl when he saw Tony lying in the hospital bed. His boy looked so fragile – so broken – it was painful to look at.

Tony's face was an entire bruised mess; his eyes were black and blue and swollen shut. Every inch of his face seemed to be swollen. Gibbs couldn't see much of Tony's other injuries underneath the blankets he was lying under, but he knew some of it. He'd seen Tony at the office and he'd seen some of his injuries then, though most of it had been covered underneath the blood.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. After a brief moment of hesitation he gently took Tony's left hand in his own. He'd be there for his boy no matter what. And he would catch that bastard who'd dared to lay a hand upon him and he'd make him pay dearly for what he did.

"I got your six, Tony," Gibbs whispered to the motionless figure on the bed. He wouldn't leave him alone and unprotected anytime soon. Even if Gibbs had to go to the office, he'd make sure Ziva or McGee were here, watching his six.


End file.
